The present invention relates to an improved device for fixing the screen to the base of a ceiling light fixture.
In current wall-mounted, ceiling-mounted and suspended light fixtures the screen is conventionallly detachably coupled to the base by means of devices consisting of a sort of lever that is articulated to the base and is provided with means adapted to engage the screen so that by actuating the lever the screen is retained against the base.
However, conventional devices have the drawback that they protrude from the ceiling light fixture and are therefore aesthetically unpleasant. Furthermore, their application requires relatively troublesome assembly operations.